The Deal
by Lee Lamprush
Summary: i reworked the story for better flow, there will still be cross dressing, mob bosses, shiznat, and the unexpected. so give it a go you may just like it.
1. the almost end of Nick

The Deal

In a cabin far out side of the city a man struggles to free himself from the ropes that bind him. His captors have been gone for what seemed like hours to him. He heard cars drive up outside. He stopped his struggles as the door opened. He looked up to see the object of his dread Shin Fujino looking down on him in disgust with his blood red eyes blazing murder. The blond man flinched and cast his watery blue gaze toward the floor.

"I thought you would like knowing that your son was born this morning he is healthy and looks like his mother," Shin said calmly.

Nick Kuga looked up once more to meet the red gaze and swallowed hard still unable to speak.

"You know I just don't understand it I gave her not even half the money I gave you for the investment and she already has a contract with the military. It makes me wonder why you would leave such a strong woman," Shin said mostly to himself.

"Can I go and see them," Nick begged.

"What and let you ruin what your wife has worked so hard to build. Or is it to be a bad influence on your son who would most likely be a better man without you in his life. I think you just want to run from me some more," Shin asked his face completely expressionless.

Nick looked back down at the floor and began to sob.

"You will not call, you will not write, you will not contact them in any way shape or form. If you set foot in this country ever again you will leave by ocean as an unidentifiable corps," Shin said illustrated his point by resting a wicked looking knife to his cheek.

Nick trembled and choked on his own sobs.

"But as it stands now your not worth the laundry bill," Shin said turning his back.

"Get him to the docks he has a boat to catch," Shin said to the young enforcer at the door whom promptly untied Nick only to shove him into a packing crate.

Shin got into the car that was parked close to the door and was greeted by his most trusted friend and confident Hero.

"You know if I would have given his wife the money to start with I could have been saved this problem."

"She did give you the best deal brother, there is only one thing I don't like about it."

"And what would that be Hero?"

"I have no want for a bride at all much less a child bride."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore she had a son."

"Two things about all of this that bothers me, why did make a new deal with her and why didn't you kill him. It's not like you haven't killed better men than him for less."

"I made her a deal because she is a good woman and doesn't deserve to die because of that piece of shit. As for the reason I didn't kill him well there has to be something good about him to make her love him."

"I hope my Shizuru never meet a man like him."

"Ara how is little Shi-Chan I have been away from her for a week."

"Can you believe she is already showing skills in dancing? I signed her up for classes for toddlers. Her teacher was over the moon."

"Shizune always loved to dance, I use to thing her name was grace."

"The world became a darker place when she left it," Shin said tears coming to his eyes.

"So do you think he will listen to reason," he asked Shin changing the subject to ease his brother in laws pain.

"No but I know how to handle stupid," Shin said looking at his brother in law knowingly.


	2. paying up

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or Mai Otome or any of the characters in those fine publications as much as I may wish it to be other wise

Please enjoy the story and review I like the input even if it is mean so bring it if you wish kindness is also welcome

15 years later

"Master Nathan it's time to wake up your mother wants to see you before you leave," Fumi said pulling the curtains open letting the morning sun wash the room in a golden glow.

"Five more minuets," Natsuki grumbled pulling her dark blue comforter over her head.

"Your mother said now," Fumi said grabbing the end of the comforter and giving it a firm tug, effectively pulling it from the sleeping girl.

Natsuki faced the woman and flashed her killing glare.

Fumi stood her ground but cringed inwardly at that look.

"She said it was important," she said firmly.

"Whatever," Natsuki said going over to the closet and pulling out her new school uniform. Light beige slacks, white button up shirt, and an orange blazer tossing them on her bed.

She didn't understand why her mother would want her to change schools any way. She was doing fine at Garderobe Boys' Academy, why change now it wasn't like they were moving and Fuka Academy was out of the way and would be more tricky dew to the coed atmosphere. It was hard enough to fool the boys at school but other girls even with all the equipment on it was uncharted territory. Well mother always has her reasons for doing things, Natsuki thought to herself as she started getting dressed.

She started by pulling on her compression shirt witch flattened her chest but wasn't tight enough to be uncomfortable. She then struggled on a long sleeved chest piece that gave the elusion of a well-developed fifteen-year-old male's chest. After she was finished she walked over to her dresser and made sure the lines were placed to look like the scars she had from racing. She then put on the most interesting appliance in her collection the thing that made her life so much easier at school. She pulled the flesh colored jock up her legs then pulling it tight stretching around to buckle the straps under the low back of the chest piece. She adjusted the fake penis attached to the jock and went to her in suit bathroom taking a pee to insure there were no leaks. She then grabbed a pair of men's under shorts and pulled them on with a discontented sigh. How she wished she could wear the wonderful silky and lacy things her mother got to wear.

Once she was dressed she went down stairs to find her mother who was already in the dining room with a guest.

He was a bit older than her mother maybe in his late forties. His hair was black or it use to be but it was now streaked with thick bands of gray at the sides and salted with gray through out the rest. He was powerfully built for a man his age but what caught Natsuki's attention was his penetrating blood colored eyes that seemed to be measuring her up.

She looked to her mother who appeared to be more than a little nervous.

"Nathan this is Shin Fujino you remember him from the company picnic last year," Saeko said prompting her daughter.

Oh yes she remembered him very well he was the man who made a deal with her mother, the deal that saved there lives when her sperm donor left them to be killed by this man. Only he was the one who ended up dead a month later, killed by the very man who now sat at the table enjoying a cup of tea. The deal may have saved her life, but it had also forced her to spend that very life lying about what she really was.

"How could I forget mother he is such an important friend to our family it is nice to see you again Mr. Fujino sir," Natsuki said in her naturally husky gruff voice offering her hand to shake.

"Call me uncle Shin Nathan," Shin said looking at the boy who was a dead ringer for his mother.

The young man even wore his blue-black hair shoulder length, which was a bit long for fashion, but it looked oddly good on him.

As Shin continued to look the boy over he noticed that he was a good-looking young man. He was a bit small for a boy of his age but he might not have had his growth spurt yet he was about five foot five and he was lean like his mother not bulky like his dad but still firmly built.

Shin got up and started circling Natsuki.

"Take off your blazer let me see your arms," Shin said wanting to see if he had any muscle to him.

Natsuki removed the blazer and draped it over her forearm. Shin was pleased with the powerful lean muscles in the boy's arms as he moved. Shin gave a nod and went back to his seat.

Natsuki put her blazer back on and took her seat and started to grab her breakfast certain that she passed any inspection Shin Fujino was giving her. She took a piece of toast and began to glob mayo on it and looked up at her mother before taking a bite. Her mother shook her head amused by her daughter's food of choice.

Shin sat calmly sipping his tea, taking note that Nathan seemed to like the same disgusting stuff his father did.

"Fumi said you wanted to see me about some thing," Natsuki said munching on her toast.

"Yes I did but I need you to listen and stay calm this is very hard for me to tell you, but fifteen years ago I made a deal with Shin. In return for a chance to redeem me and you for your father's debt to him, he only asked for two things." She said taking a deep breath before finishing. "The first thing he asked for was the additional money he gave me to start our company and the second thing he asked for was to have a hand in your upbringing that initials spending five years under his care. As much as it pains me to do it we always pay our debts and it now time to pay. You are to live with Shin for the next five years," Saeko said looking at Natsuki waiting for the bomb to hit.

"WHAT!," Natsuki all but screamed her eyes widening. "Why, don't I have to train to run the business? I mean I was expecting to be spending more time in board meetings and getting to know our products in the testing labs or logging time in some of the Ducati plants," Natsuki said clearly disturbed by this change of her life.

"It was a deal me and your mother made when you were born that I would have a hand in you upbringing and so far I have been a faceless person in your life I have been the one who had taken care of how you were educated. All of your teachers and coaches have been reporting to your mother and me since you were in preschool and to be honest you have made your mother and me proud. So as you can see this has all been planed and as your god father I am suppose to be the male influence in your life so here I am to teach you," Shin said as if he was expecting this kind of reaction from Nathan.

"What am I going to do for my training?" Natsuki asked through gritted teeth glaring at both Shin and her mother.

"Well you could always get a part time job working for one of the lower end shops and learn your competition if you like during the school year." Shin said trying to calm the panic he seen in the young man.

'Well unlike his father his work ethic is alive and very well,' Shin thought happily.

"Don't worry over the summer I have a summer internship with your name on it," Saeko said rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

Today is the start of your life under my roof. I have everything set up for you and your mother is sending your personal effects down today. I will take you to school and pick you up with my daughter Shizuru," Shin said his voice deadly calm and his eyes flashing warning her not to argue this.

Natsuki flashed her coldest glare in Shin's direction and finished her breakfast.

Shin smiled to him self, the boy did have an intimidating presents about him this might not be so hard for him after all.

When Natsuki was finished she looked to her mother and gave a nod to agree she would be going with Shin Fujino today.

"Will I at least get to keep my bike?" Natsuki asked knowing when she was defeated.

"Absolutely Nathan I already have a place set up for you to park," Shin said getting up from his seat signaling it was time to go.

"I wish to have a privet moment with my son Shin," Saeko said looking at Shin pointedly.

"Absolutely, I will be waiting for you in the car Nathan," Shin said taking his leave.

Once Saeko heard the door close she grabbed Natsuki into a life-squeezing hug.

"You can't let any one know you are a girl Natsuki if anyone finds out you will be forced into a marriage. As a boy he will give you options so please stay safe and obey the orders he gives you. Do you understand Natsuki?" Saeko said in hushed tones

"I understand mother don't worry no one will find out." Natsuki said, finely understanding what was going on. This is what her mother had meant when she told her that she would not always be there to help her. She didn't know how she was going to make living with this crime lord work, all she did know is that she had to.

"Always know I love you my sweet little girl," Saeko said tears gleaming in her eyes about to spill over.

"I love you to mom I will call every day after school and tell you how things are going," Natsuki said doing her best to keep from crying herself.

"You should go and not keep him waiting and try to remember that Shin is a good man he did spare me when your father ran out on his debts leaving us. Shin didn't have to give me a second chance," Saeko said.

Natsuki nodded, hugged her mother and then stalked from the room out to the black car out front where her new guardian waited for her.


	3. first days suck

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to another, which does keep me up at night crying my heart out, but what can I do?

I hope you enjoy this chapter it has taken a lot to get it out of my head.

Read and review even if you want to be mean about it.

First days

Spending an hour of silence in a car wasn't what Shin had in mind when he said that he would take the boy to school. But what could he say to get him to talk to him that he hasn't already said getting only one and two word answers.

"I am sure you will like this school it is very progressive it is ran by the student body," Shin said hoping to get a response that was more than a word or two.

"I am sure it's great," Natsuki said while thinking 'I guess someone hasn't read lord of the flies'.

'Well I got five words on that one I guess that is an improvement,' Shin thought with an internal sigh.

"What is your favorite subject Nathan," Shin asked running out of topics for the boy who would be his son for the next five years.

"It is a toss up with math and science I guess," Natsuki said hoping he would stop trying to talk to her so she could get herself together mentally and emotionally so she could deal with living with him.

"That's interesting I mean my favorite subject in school when I was your age was lunch and girls."

"I understand you are trying to be nice or trying to get to know me sir but all of this is a lot to take in and I can't really keep up a conversation right now," Natsuki said in a respectful manner.

"I can understand that Nathan but I do want to get to know you after all you will be like a son to me for the next five years."

Natsuki nodded but kept thinking about how she was going to hide the fact she was in fact a girl. She already had a hard enough time keeping it hidden at school with the problem of the restrooms though she had fixed that one with a few well placed glare, the kicking of the right asses and new equipment. All she could think was 'Crap I am in a new school and I will have no down time I will even have to sleep in full disguise.'

The car soon pulled in front of Fuka Academy. The place looked nothing like Garderobe Boy's Academy. Fuka Academy was placed in a mountain setting that was near breath taking. Even the campus lawn had flowers, unlike Garderobe where the nearest thing you found to grass was the weeds that came through the cracks in the pavement which the grounds keeper was sure to get at before you could see much green.

"Have a good day Nathan I will see you after school to show you around the grounds," Shin said smiling, as Natsuki got out of the car.

She straightened her boy's uniform nervously cataloging the way she looked from her shoulder length blue black hair to her lean muscular frame.

Natsuki walked up the path way feeling as if everyone was looking at her which was the case except for the large cluster of girls that were following a good looking young man with black hair and gold eyes. He smiled brightly at Natsuki as she passed.

'So the schools prince is a walking tooth paste ad nothing off about that other than he is most likely gay. With the exception of the girls and the view this feels just like my old school.' "To bad I didn't like my old school much," Natsuki grumbled to her self as she walked into the building.

As she walked in she was ran right into the highly polished white tile floor by a girl with spiky black hair and gold eyes in a blue and white middle school uniform.

"Mikoto if you don't stop now I will never cook for you again," yelled a red head with a big chest and violet eyes.

"But Mai I said I was sorry I was just hungry I didn't mean to bite Tate's hand," Mikoto said tearing up.

"I know you didn't mean to but you should apologize to Yuuichi not to me," Mai said pulling the wild child off the new kid.

"You should also say sorry to…..," Mai paused

"Nathan Kuga," Natsuki said picking herself up and dusting off.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Mai Tokiha and this is Mikoto Minagi."

"Sorry for running you over Kuga-San," Mikoto said in a small voice then looking up at Mai for approval.

"I am fine and the floor wasn't dirty so no harm no foul," Natsuki said looking at the two.

"Are you sure your okay Kuga-San?" Mai asked.

"I am fine just a little winded, call me Nathan I don't really like being addressed in the same way my mother is."

"Okay Nathan if you need anything feel free to ask."

"I could use some directions I need my class schedule, do you know where I need to go?"

"You need to go to the student council office, which is right at the end of this hall."

Natsuki looked down the hall seeing no end only a curve where the hall turned in on it's self ending with a set of restrooms.

Mai said noticing the look of confusion on Natsuki's face. "How about I just take you there?" Mai asked thinking the new guy sure was cute in the shy bad boy kind of way.

"Thank you but I would hate to keep you from what you were doing, and it is just right at the end of this hall right, so I should be fine." Natsuki said almost forgetting the whole 'lord of the flies' movement this school had going on.

"Yes at the end of the hall it is the only room that has a red door you can't miss it," Mai said seeing Natsuki relax.

"Thank you Tokiha-San Minagi-San and it was nice meeting you," Natsuki said then made her way down the hall to the student council room.

As she walked down the hall she felt all eyes on her again, which made her feel uncomfortable and then there were the whispers, it really sucked being the new kid.

She soon found herself in front of the red door to the student council office. She lifted her hand to knock only to get ran over once more, only this time it was a blond with violet eyes. She was wearing a green blazer with a white armband. She would have been cute if it wasn't for the vein throbbing in her forehead as she was screaming something about delegates in the halls over her shoulder.

"Arge!"

"Humph!"

"Haruka it's delinquents not delegates," said a smaller brunet who was pushing up her glasses over her olive green eyes.

"That's what I said Yukino," Haruka said pulling herself up and in doing so kneed Natsuki in the crotch so hard that she had jarred her appliance right into her pelvic bone. Natsuki therefor didn't have to pretend it hurt she felt it all the way to the top of her head. She just curled up in the fetal state trying to make the pain subside as the blond yelled.

"Haruka I believe you might have hurt that boy when you got up," Yukino said rushing over to Natsuki helping her slowly get to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Haruka asked loudly as if she were speaking to a person who spoke another language.

"I am great wasn't planing on having children any way," Natsuki said with sarcasm her voice having gone deeper and her insides began to cramp in a slow throb.

"Don't you know you are not suppose to stand in front of doors?" Haruka yelled.

"I was about to knock on it before I got ran over for the second time to day, and didn't you know you should watch where you're going." Natsuki said becoming pissed at the loud blond who was now in her face.

"What do you need from here?" Haruka asked looking the new kid over and seeing nothing more than another delinquent.

"Well for starters I need to pick up my class schedule, but if you don't want me here I might as well ditch, tell my guardian and take a look at the town." Natsuki said now glaring at the loud idiot who was keeping her from entering the student council room.

Haruka grabbed Natsuki by the collar of her blazer and pulled her into the office causing Natsuki to lose her temper.

"Look I hate first days so can I get my damn schedule or directions as to where I can get it so I can be on my way and this day will be that much closer to ending." Natsuki said brushing Haruka's hand off her blazer.

"Ara ara it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." A sweet accented voice said from behind her causing a chill to run up her spine.

Natsuki snapped around and was about to glare daggers into the girl behind her, but stopped mid glare. Natsuki felt her cheeks turn pink as she began to stare at what had to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had hair the color of dark honey, and the kind of body angels cried for and poets wrote about, but what caused Natsuki to close her open mouth were the goddess deep red eyes. They looked so familiar to the ones she had seen earlier that morning but completely different. Seeing those garnet colored eyes watch her made Natsuki go from pink to red in three seconds flat.

"Whatever," Natsuki grumbled trying to control her blush.

Shizuru was surprised as the boy turned around reveling the most angelic face she had ever seen. He was pretty boy with the air of a bad boy; it showed in the way he carried himself. His body language screamed come near me and I will beat the hell out of you. His blush just made her want to squeal and think of him as the paradigm of cute.

Her calm mask almost slipped when she was met with the most intense green eyes. They were deep green the color of evergreen forest or the rarest of emeralds. On closer inspection she noticed they seemed just as guarded as she was and just as well maintained as her polite mask. She seen the challenge in that and went after it.

Shizuru smiled inwardly as she went to her large walnut desk that looked to clean the only thing on it was a laptop. She pulled out one of the drawers and pulled out a file. She then looked it over the name on top of the paper gave her a start. This was the boy her father was talking about last night, the one who would be living with them for the next five years.

"Kuga Nathan right?" Shizuru asked smiling at the boy who blushed so cutely.

"I. I. I. I'm Nathan Kuga," Natsuki stammered as the young goddess studied her closely.

"I am Shizuru Fujino student body president, and that is Haruka Suzushiro head of our executive committee and her second Yukino Kikukawa." Shizuru said introducing the room.

"Well it seems as though I was forgotten so I will just introduce my self, I am Nao Yuuki secretary, resident delinquent and you are cute." Said a green-eyed red head nonchalantly sitting on the window ledge filing her nails and looking bored.

"Ara why I do apologize Yuuki-San I didn't see you sitting over there," Shizuru said coolly.

"It no problem I just got here like three seconds ago," Nao said looking too comfortable with the tension in the room.

"Now that we have every one in the room introduced, here is your packet of all you will need and I will show you to your home room class." Shizuru said handing her a few sheets of paper and a handbook. The first sheet was her schedule, the next page was a map and the last page was a list of clubs and extra curricular activities that were available at Fuka. The handbook was the schools rules and regulations.

Haruka looked at Yukino in confusion but Yukino was just as clueless as the blond foghorn when it came to the student body president's odd behavior.

"I can get there my self if you just tell me the way," Natsuki said not wanting to be to close to this girl who already stirred curious feelings in her.

"Ara do you dislike me is that why Nathan doesn't want me to show him to his class or is it that I am to ugly to be seen with?" Shizuru asked looking hurt.

"NNNNOOOOOO! Iiit's nnnottt that I think you are very likeable, and I really don't think you are ugly at all the opposite really. I just don't want to waste time…" Natsuki stammered in a rush hoping to keep from hurting the lovely girl, she was never really good at dealing with other girls.

"I see I am wasting Nathan's time," Shizuru replied looking ready to cry.

"It's not like that I just don't want to waste your time I'm sure you have better things to do than showing the new guy around, you know being the president and all." Natsuki said in a rush beginning to panic reaching out a hand to comfort the girl that she had managed to upset.

"I am so glad you like me so much Nathan. So shall we go before you waste any more of my time?" Shizuru asked smiling at Natsuki as if she was never the least bit upset.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling her out the door and back down the hall.

No sooner they left the tooth paste ad walked in and was given a nod by those who were still in the office.

"So were did our fearless leader run off to don't tell me the fan girls got into the office again?" he asked. 'I have been doing my best to play distraction so things can get done' he thought to himself.

"No the fan girls didn't attack the office she is just showing a new student to his home room class." Yukino said quietly pushing her glasses back up.

"She is acting very popular today," Haruka said still looking at the door.

"It's peculiar Haruka and yes I agree she never volunteers to show new students to their class and he even gave her an out." Yukino said looking at Nao who just shrugged and looked at the newest person in the room.

"So what do you think Kanzaki is it odd that she would show the new guy to his class I think it was cute the way she looked hurt or at least pretended to be hurt when he said he could find his own way." Nao said with a smirk.

"That is odd behavior for her," Reito said with a thoughtful look.

"Well I don't know about you but I could care less about her acting different I just want to know who this Nathan Kuga is." Nao said looking out the window.

"We could just google his name and see if we get any hits," Yukino said sitting at the computer on the desk and started typing like a hacker on crack.

"Or we could just look at his file that happens to be conveniently left on the desk," Reito said picking up the file and started reading it.

"Here we go Nathan Kuga interesting," Yukino said after a few seconds of typing.

"He is the heir of Kuga Equipment which does a lot of work on military vehicles but they are better known for their partnership with Ducati motors. It also appears as if they have their own line of recreation vehicles. Oh and here's something they have a vehicle for almost every race circuit world wide, and they have won most of them for the past two years. Nathan Kuga is the current champ of the junior motor cycle division and he is one of the people the company is considering to be the announcer for this summer's drift race here in Fuka."

"Are you sure it's not a different Nathan Kuga you have there because the one that was just in here was a wimp." Haruka said looking at Yukino in disbelief.

"There are pictures Haruka," Yukino said turning the computer to face the rest of the group.

"Wow he sure looks like his mother," Nao said standing in front of the computer.

"Let me see," Haruka said shoving the smaller redhead out of the way. "Your right he does it's kind of creepy they could pass as siblings." Haruka said stepping to the side to let Reito have a look at the screen.

"She is very beautiful," Reito said before looking intently back down at the folder. He began to smirk when he noticed something very off about the address listed in the young man's file.

Sorry I guess I will leave you hanging right here for now. I wonder what Reito seen that was a bit off well thanks for reading I hope you review and please check out the poll with this update I feel as if it will be a fair vote now so thanks.


	4. first day still sucking

Disclaimer: I own nothing there I said it.

Note: I am sorry for the late updates and bad grammar I will try to do better and if anyone wants to beta for me give me a shout. I would like to thank you all for the great reviews and I hope you will continue to review. It makes it really worth while writing for you guys, so thanks you have been great.

* * *

Natsuki quickened her pace to keep from being dragged behind the beauty that held her hand hostage. She silently observed her noting that though her face held only a polite expression, but her garnet eyes fairly screamed excitement and curiosity.

"My father told me that you would be living with us last night," she stated looking over at the green-eyed boy who looked more than a little startled. Though his expression soon became bitter.

"Well that makes you a lucky one I found out about it this morning," Natsuki said her day just getting worse dew to her mood.

"I see," Shizuru said taking note that he was none too happy with this arrangement. "Seeing as you are here you should look into the clubs we offer, there are many different options to choose from. What clubs did you belong to at Garderobe?"

"I don't think I will have time for clubs this year," Natsuki said giving thought to taking a part time job.

She looked up and felt badly about how she was acting toward Shizuru Fujino. It wasn't like it was her fault she was stuck as a part of this deal. If anyone should be blamed it was her good for nothing father. It was bad enough that the asshole abandoned them before she was born, he borrowed money from this girl's father. All and all her dad made some stupid choices in his thirty-two years of life. She swallowed her bitterness for this situation. She wanted to give the crimson-eyed beauty a fare shake.

"The reason I won't have time for the clubs is because I was wanting to get a job." Natsuki explained then sighed.

"Ara that is going to be a bit of a fix one of our rules state that after school jobs a forbidden unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Well for me it would be hands on training for the future of my family's company."

"Ara I'll see to getting you the necessary paper work to apply for permission for part time work then," she said understanding how difficult taking charge of the family business could be. She was just grateful that her father was intending to turn their family away from the shady business they ran.

Natsuki looked up at the crimson-eyed girl and wondered if she knew about her father's business.

"I really do hope you enjoy your time here at Fuka," Shizuru said seeing the classroom they were going to just a little further down the hall.

'What it was about this girl that kept her from taking her eyes off of her. She was never very popular, hell most of guys at Garderobe avoided her like the plague afraid of freezing under her glare. What made her different?' Natsuki thought.

Shizuru stopped suddenly causing Natsuki to trip on her own feet as she tried to stop knocking her over, then proceeding to land on top of her in turn landing them in a very compromising position.

"Ara!" Shizuru exclaimed as she fell expecting the sudden pain of her head hitting the tile floor only to find that in a moment of quick thinking a pair of hands saved her from hitting her head.

"I I I I am ssssooo sssssssssoooorrrrrryyyyy iiiii uuuummm uuuhhhh," Natsuki started to stutter out but stopped took a deep breath and turned even redder than she already was and tried once more to talk. "." Natsuki said in a rush just to get it out without the stutter.

Shizuru's eyes brightened and her mask shattered as she started to giggle. "Can you please repeat that I didn't quite catch it."

Natsuki's eye began to twitch at her giggling. "I said I am so sorry this has been happening to me all morning and you stopped so quick I tripped I am so sorry." Natsuki repeated kicking herself for her mind not being quite quick enough at the moment to make it more eloquent.

Shizuru started to blush as she realized the position they had landed in her skirt was flipped up and her panties were showing and Nathan's hips were squarely between her legs. She could feel the press of something that should not be pressed to her core.

"Kuga-Han you really should get off of me before someone passes us and get a very wrong idea about us." Shizuru said taking charge of the situation.

Natsuki jumped away from her as if she had landed on top of a campfire. She looked down to see Shizuru working on righting her uniform.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said offering her hand to help the other girl up.

"Ara it is fine Kuga-Han I am not hurt so lets just slow things down a little after all I am not that kind of girl." Shizuru said teasing the boy who already looked as if his face was about to explode dew to blushing.

"I uh I I'm I didn't mean it like that I mean it was an you stopped I tripped we fell I didn't mean anything like that by it well I didn't mean anything by it." Natsuki all but stammered out completely flustered and tomato red.

Shizuru started giggling at how flustered he was about something so innocent as tripping. 'He has to be the cutest boy on the planet, even I am attracted to him and that's a first.' Shizuru thought as she watched him continue to stumble over an explanation for himself.

'Crap I hope she doesn't make a habit out of playing with me like this,' Natsuki thought as it finely sunk in that Shizuru wasn't really bothered by what had happened.

Shizuru led her into a classroom and started talking to the teacher.

The teacher was a stern looking older woman with gray hair that was pulled so tightly in the bun it was in that it may have been the cause for her face being as wrinkle free as it was. Her suit was a shade darker than her hair and pressed with creases so sharp that if she were to trip and fall she would be sliced to bits.

"Class we have a new student. Why don't you come in and introduce your self." The teacher said motioning Natsuki further into the classroom.

"Hello my name is Nathan Kuga there isn't much to say about me other than I just transferred from Garderobe boys' and I like all motor vehicles." Natsuki said addressing the class.

"Well then why don't you take the open seat beside Harada-San Kuga-San and we shall get started." The teacher said pointing to an empty desk that was conveniently located by the window in the second to the last row.

Natsuki walked over and sat down in her new seat as the teacher went on with the lesson. She sighed and looked out the window to see a great view of the schools garden. Shortly she drifted of into her own little world where she convinced herself that all this would blow over and it would be alright. She jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked to her side to see a girl with light black hair and glasses pointing a phone at her snapping pictures.

"Hi I am Chie, Chie Harada I do the school paper," she said offering her hand to shake to an uncomfortable looking Natsuki.

"Hhe hi Harada-San I am Nathan Kuga," Natsuki said shaking the offered hand.

"I was hopping you would grant me an interview, you see most of the students that come here have been here since kindergarten so getting a new student is news."

All the sudden a piece of chalk flew through the air and pegged the reporter right between the eyes.

"Harada-San, you are being a poor example to the new student and you are disrupting class, please end it before you are sent to the isolation chair." The teacher said motioning toward small cubical in the back corner of the class away from the other desk.

'Damn I hope this didn't ruin my chance to interview him, I have a feeling he is going to makes some waves here.'

'Crap I don't want to be news, for fuck sakes I am trying to keep a low profile. God I hope she isn't like the rest of the press hounding me until they get what they want then making me sound bigger than I am. (Sighs), I guess it is better to be safe than hounded by her and her club later.'

* * *

"Does this address look familiar to any of you?" Reito asked handing the folder over to Yukino.

Yukino looked at the page and frowned. "This is Fujino-San's address," she said looking at the rest of the information to see if the address was the only obvious typo on the page. "Yuuki-San can you get with admissions to double check this, it seems as if there are some errors on this." She said still frowning.

"What kind of errors," Nao asked?

"Well it appears as if Nathan Kuga was enrolled at this school by Shin Fujino as his primary guardian and lives at the same address as Shizuru-San. I think we may have a glitch in the system," Yukino said worriedly.

"I don't think it's a glitch, I think we have just found the reason for Shizuru's odd behavior," Reito said.

"I don't think so, they looked like it was their first time seeing each other," Nao said thinking of what it would mean to her if they were living together.

"I think we need to make sure it isn't a glitch, and if it isn't then I think we shouldn't speculum on it any more it's none of our business. What that lazy tea drinker does in her home life doesn't matter, as long as it doesn't effect her ability to do her job." Haruka said her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"It's speculate Haruka, and you're is right we shouldn't speculate about her home life, it isn't a nice thing to do. Her father is in charge of their home and family, so if Kuga-San is living in her house it isn't because she made the choice." Yukino said looking at the group not happy with the fact they were gossiping about one of their own.

"But Yukino that's what I said."

"She's right we shouldn't dig into this. Can you honestly see Fujino move a boy into her home." Nao said laughing at the very thought of Shizuru the very queen of girl loving herself brining a boy home to live with crime boss daddy.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I think it is an interesting development, and I intend to look into it simply to entertain myself. Things have been a bit slow around here since Tate and Tokiha started dating and stopped fighting," Reito said with a crest kid smile.

"Well watch your nose you may loose it," Nao said.

"Now now, you can't tell me your not going to be watching how this plays out."

"He's cute I plan to make a play for him but I am not going to chase him he isn't that cute, and will you please stop with the now now shit."

* * *

'It's finely lunch time,' Natsuki thought as she all but ran from the classroom after spending most of her history class studying her school map.

"Hey Nathan wait up," said the busty red head from earlier shouted jogging toward her.

'Think quick what was her name again,' Natsuki thought to herself as the red head got closer. 'T it started with a T um Toshiro, no that's not it Toko, no it wasn't that either. Tokiha, yea that's what it was Mai Tokiha,' Natsuki puzzled out right as Mai got to her.

"What can I do for you Tokiha-San?" Natsuki asked trying her best not to look down and try to figure out her chest that seemed to defy the laws of physics.

"Well seeing as you're new here I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends?" Mai asked taking note of Nathan's lack of a lunch box. "I'll show you were to find the cafeteria," Mai said taking Natsuki's hand and dragging her down the hall not waiting for an answer.

Natsuki just went with it, hopping it would cause less pain than she had already been through today.

Natsuki soon found herself in the cafeteria but the only thing that made it even close to Garderobe's cafeteria was the fact it had tables and chairs. Along the back wall were various food venders that sold everything from bento boxes to cheeseburgers. Natsuki walked over to the burger vender and ordered a cheeseburger with extra Mayo. Once she retrieved her order she went to one of the vending machines and got herself a citrus soda. Mai looked at her choices and cringed. 'He is asking for a short life span,' she thought grabbing his arm and pulling him over to a table filled with an odd collection of student. At the table there were three middle school students and three first year high school students not counting Mai and herself.

"Let me introduce you to everybody, this is my brother Takumi Tokiha and his friend Akira Okuzaki. That's Mikoto but you two have already met, going on that is Aoi Senoh and Chie Harada they are with Fuka's school paper and that is my boyfriend Yuuichi Tate."

"We have already met we have the same homeroom," Chie informed Mai.

"Well that's nice," Mai said.

"Sure is now if only I could schedule an interview we'll be great," Chie said wagging her eyebrows.

"I really don't want to be interviewed Harada-San but I will sit through one under three conditions," Natsuki said looking at Chie knowing if she didn't do the interview, she would be pestered about it by the whole group.

"What are your conditions Kuga-San?"

"First please don't put me on the front page." 'I really don't need or want that kind of attention," Natsuki thought taking a deep breath before continuing. "Second I don't want to be put through an inquisition so please keep personal questions to a minimal, third do not misrepresent me no taking my answers out of context no adding to what I had said and absolutely no putting things I didn't say down. Do we understand each other Harada-San?" Natsuki asked her cold gaze drilling into Chie who cringed then swallowed hard.

"Absolutely Kuga-San, after all I don't run a tabloid." Chie said, already feeling sad that the story she really wanted was puffed out of existence by the second condition. There was one thing Chie learned from all of this and that was Nathan Kuga had a lot of experience in dealing with reporters. "It's a deal. So when do you want to do the interview, would tomorrow this time right here in the cafeteria be good for you?" Chie asked, causing Natsuki to choke on her burger.

"That will be fine," Natsuki after clearing her air way of meat, cheese and bread by taking a big drink of her soda.

Soon everyone was eating and talking and other than a heated debate over what company made the best motor cycles Ducati or Harley-Davidson, Tate speaking for the Harley. Natsuki had a good lunch and made friends with her tablemates, with the exception of Tate who seemed to have something against her because Mai was being nice to her.

'If only he knew what an idiot he was being, there is no way a Harley could out run a Ducati.' Natsuki thought oblivious to the fact Motorcycles had nothing to do with why he was attacking her opinions.

After lunch Natsuki found herself walking with Tate to the gym. They begrudgingly walked together in silence to the men's dressing room where Natsuki was assigned a locker and given a gym uniform. It was made up of a pair of beige shorts and an orange shirt with the school's logo and name printed in white over the front.

Natsuki walked over to the long row of orange lockers finding that her locker was the very last one on the end of the left-hand side. She opened her locker and shrugged off her blazer, shirt and pants keeping her eyes on her open locker. It wasn't because she was afraid of getting caught looking but it had more to do with the fact that she would rather not see the others in their under ware

Gym class was the same as every other gym class she ever been to. First the warm up exercise, then a physical activity as a class, finely running a few laps to warm down. It wasn't until the end of class that she began to worry. 'Crap shower time,' she thought as walked over to the coach. Her disguise was great but it wasn't perfect.

"Coach," Natsuki called out as she ran over to the coach. "Hey coach I really would prefer not to shower with a bunch of other guys."

"Don't tell me you're one of those shy types Kuga," the coach said looking at Natsuki with a raised eyebrow.

"No I have just seen enough fights in my life to know that I don't like being exposed to possible problems when I am well vulnerable." Natsuki said pulling her gym T-shirt off and using it to wipe her face free of sweat.

"I understand Kuga-San, but we don't have any problems like that at this school." The coach said seeing the new guy as just another whiner, who very likely got his ass kicked a lot in his old school.

"You know coach they said that very same thing at my last school. The funny thing about that is I almost got expelled for defending myself, so I really would prefer not to risk any altercations." Natsuki said congratulating herself for pulling that out of her ass. 'At least it was mostly the truth,' she thought.

"Fine go get dressed but don't cry to me if the girls think you stink," the coach said in defeat.

Once dressed she walked to geometry her last class of the day and by far the most enjoyable no one bothered her and the teacher kept her interest. But like most things she actually liked it seemed as if it was her shortest class. Once the bell rang she got up from her seat and went back to the student council office.

When she got there she found the room empty.

"You will find her in the gardens with the tea club," Reito said making Natsuki jump a good foot into the air.

"Find who?" Natsuki asked playing dumb.

"Shizuru Fujino, it would only make since you two do live together after all," Reito said with a big smile.

"I live with my godfather and he happens to be Fujino-San's father." Natsuki said not liking what this boy was insinuating about Shizuru. "I haven't met Fujino-San until today, but I am suppose to ride home with her so yes you were right I should make my way to the gardens."

"Well then I am glad I was able to help."

Natsuki walked very quickly away from the disturbing young man hopping like hell she wouldn't run into him often. He seemed to be a very observant kind of guy and that was the last thing she needed.

She walked toward the gardens, unbuttoning her shirt half way down as she went. Her disguise may have been partly made with cooling fabric but the rest was cyber skin, and it happened to be very hot out for a spring day.

She soon found who she was looking for by the gazebo supervising the tea club that was in session. She leaned on one of the gazebo's outside supports and waited patently until Shizuru was done with her club.

Shortly girls in kimonos were leaving the gazebo to put their things away and change. Shizuru was the last to leave stowing the tea in cabinets built into the bench of the gazebo.

"Ara you didn't have to wait for me Kuga-Han they would have sent another car for me," Shizuru said as she walked out of the gazebo. She found herself looking at the skin where Natsuki had left exposed when she had unbuttoned her shirt, taking note of the scar that slashed across it.

"Well um heh uncle Shin told me I would be riding back to the compound with you after school, so I waited." Natsuki said noticing Shizuru's eyes were not on her face. "Oh I'm sorry Fujino-San, I just got a little hot so I was trying to get some air." Natsuki said her hands flying over the buttons fastening her shirt.

"Shizuru," Shizuru said making Natsuki's face take on a look of confusion. "We will be living in the same house it would be strange if you called me Fujino-San, my father would think you were addressing him."

"Um okay Shizuru, you should call me Nathan then it would only be right." Natsuki offered more for her want to be closer to this girl than the fact she hated being addressed in the same manner in which her mother is.

"Well if you can stand to wait just a little bit longer I will go get changed and meet you in the car."

"Sure no problem, um can you tell me where I can find it?" Natsuki asked not sure if the pick up and drop off zones were in the same place. At Garderobe the drop off was in front of the school, but the pick up was behind the school near the student's parking lot.

Shizuru laughed, "Ara you should find it in about the same location you were dropped off in." Shizuru said before walking back into the school.

Natsuki walked around the outside of the school until she made it to the front stairs where she had been dropped off.

"Nathan, over here Nathan," Shin Fujino called out causing Natsuki's head to snap up.

She walked over to where Shin was calling from an open limo door. Shin motioned for her to get in so she did.

"So how was your day Nathan, anything of interest happen?" Shin asked hopping the boy would be more in the mood to talk.

"It was okay nothing really interesting about it, I am not behind in any of my classes but I am not ahead either." Natsuki said with disinterest, looking at Shin hopping that was enough to make him happy.

"Your gym teacher called today and told me that you refused to take a shower after gym class today," Shin said in a very interested tone.

"Did he tell you my reason for not wanting to shower with a room full of guys I don't know from Adam?" Natsuki asked glaring out the window.

"No he didn't go into reasons only said you refused," Shin said taking a deep breath. 'Think positive at least he is talking to you,' Shin thought to himself understanding why the boy was a bit angry. "Would you be willing to tell me your reason Nathan?" Shin asked patently, hopping Nathan would see past the invasion of his privacy.

"It's no secret that I am small for my age and many of the other guys think that makes me weak. I just didn't want to take the chance of getting in trouble for fighting and I don't like being vulnerable around people I don't know." Natsuki said sighing looking back at Shin to see if he bought it.

"It would be stupid not to feel that way Nathan, but you may find more trouble while trying to avoid it."

"I understand that uncle Shin but when the trouble comes at least I won't be caught with my pants down." Natsuki said seeing a smile come to Shin's eyes soon followed by a roar of laughter and a breath stealing slap to the back.

"You are my kind of man Nathan," Shin said as he continued to laugh.

The limo's door opened and Shizuru stepped in and sat down across from her father and Nathan.

"Ara you two seem to be getting along quite well," Shizuru said wondering how long they have known each other. After all Shizuru knew her father was never this relaxed around someone that wasn't immediate family.

"Yes Shi-Chin we have been getting along very well."

"Was he just as cranky with you this morning as he was with me?" Shizuru asked her father playfully.

"Why yes Shi-Chin he was all I wanted to do was get to know him this morning and he was all pout and clamed up. I don't blame him though he wasn't told that he would be coming to live with us until I arrived at his breakfast table this morning."

"Ara father that was very rude of you not to warn him, I at least got a twenty four hour warning."

Natsuki was irritated about being talked about like she wasn't even there, but just stared out the window instead of being bated by them. Soon though the conversation changed topic and started making her miss her mother.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter of the deal. I am sorry for the lack of Shiznat in this chapter, but I promise a lot more in the next installment. This chapter was mostly geared to show how difficult it is being totally honest about why you wouldn't want to take a shower with a bunch of dudes. But be honest other than a gay man who does. And no I have nothing against gay men I totally adore them. Please read and review. If it is trash tell me about it if it isn't give me the green light so I know I am going the right direction. If you don't I will get lost I have a lousy sense of direction.


	5. fujino village

Disclaimer: I still own nothing maybe the plot but for all I know someone else has already this idea.

Warnings: rated M for a reason I don't know what that reason is yet. I just assume that a deviant such as myself can not write anything clean enough for the other ratings.

* * *

The car pulled through a massive gate that looked just as well kept as the sixty-foot stone wall that seemed to be never ending.

'What the hell is this place a fortress?' Natsuki asked herself looking out the window as they passed through the gate.

Inside the walls there was a town, well it looked like a town. Up the main drive though the front of the property were buildings ranging from a dojo to what looked to be a line of apartments situated next to a play ground. All the buildings had gardens and there wasn't a single window that didn't have a flower box. It was unreal the amount of work it would take to keep a house hold the size of a small village running. At the end of the drive was the main house it was a two story traditional Japanese mansion. It was big but not massively ostentatious, like the one she spent her entire life in.

Once they pulled up outside the main house a man with honey blonde hair that was starting to turn white and steel gray eyes was standing on the front steps. When the driver opened the door and Shin stepped out the man came over and leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. The man then smiled when he seen Shizuru exit the car.

"Hello Shi-Chan how was school?" he asked his cold steel eyes warming up with his smile.

"School was good today Uncle Hero as you should know we got a new student today." Shizuru replied with a smile that matched the other man's so closely you couldn't help but see the family resemblance.

"You two can catch up later, Shi-Chan it appears something has come up would you show Nathan to his room and around the grounds?" Shin asked looking pointedly at Shizuru then back at Hero.

"I would be happy to father," she said her smile becoming the polite mask that Natsuki was already beginning to recognize. "Right this way Nathan-Han," she said grabbing Natsuki's hand and leading her into the house.

The inside of the house was just as Natsuki thought it would be like. Just like the outside it was beautiful but it was the kind of beautiful that looked live in. inside there was a tiled entry way with a long line of shoe cubbies, that was almost full built in to the wall on the left side. The sent of fresh flowers and tea filled the house. All the furniture was hand made from cherry wood scuffed and warn with love and use. All the rooms seemed to have a dark warm color scheme of deep reds and lush browns and the pillows on the furniture and around the tables matched the theme. It wasn't until they reached the second floor that the colors started going more towards the cooler shades.

Shizuru lead her to the end of the hall and opened the door. The room behind the door was just like her bedroom back home. Natsuki walked in seeing that she has her own bathroom and everything was placed exactly the way she kept it. From the way she made her bed to her shampoo being on the right side of the shower and her body wash being on the left. There was even a new blue sponge that was the same brand and make as her old one. If it wasn't for the little things like the tag still on the sponge, there being windows instead of French doors. Lastly the cherry wood head board instead, of the black oak. The same one she had known since she had convinced her mother that she was much to old for the race car bed when she was twelve. She would have believed they just move her whole bedroom royal blue painted walls and all. It was all very amazing. She walked over to the closet opening the door looking inside only to find that they even hung up her clothes in the same order she had them kept them.

She looked over to the side of the room and seen that they had brought all of her equipment. She rushed over to examine all of it paying special attention to her guns. Nearly identical silver and colbolt Glock 9mms that appeared to be custom made. The grips held the image of a white and black wolf on a moonlit night background. A small silver chain dangled down from the grips holding a small moon shaped charm. Both had adjustable rear sights and fixed front iron sights. One of them was fitted for a quick-mounting C-More Railway scope. There was no possible way those guns were legal, but the way they were changed made them objects of beauty.

Shizuru watched the young man caress the Glocks seeming to forget about everything else in the room and that included her.

'Well at least he seems to have something in common with the rest of the men in this house.' Shizuru thought with a sigh.

Natsuki jumped once she realized Shizuru didn't leave the room. 'Ah crap now she is going to think I am some sort of gun creep,' Natsuki thought as she turned to face her.

"They were an early birthday gift from my mother and she would use them to kill me with if I were to damage them." Natsuki said trying to explain herself to the lovely girl who looked as if she were waiting for an explanation.

"Why would Nathan-Han's mother do such a thing surly he is worth much more than a couple of guns." Shizuru said smiling internally as she seen the blush appear on the young man's cheeks once more.

"Well I don't know about that, they were the last weapons my grandfather modified before he died." Natsuki said looking down trying not to show how nervous she was, knowing the guns were not exactly legit.

"My father's guns are much like yours in design only his are silver with gold inlay and the grips have different imagery." Shizuru said knowing the guns were customized by the same person dew to the symbol that was etched in right above the grip.

"Really I will have to ask him if I may see them some time," Natsuki said mostly to herself.

"Why don't we get changed then take a tour of the grounds." Shizuru suggested dropping the subject of her father's guns.

"Sounds great besides I did promise my mother I would call her after school."

"Then you should call her soon before she starts to worry," Shizuru said over her shoulder shutting the door as she left the room.

Natsuki sighed as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit number two on her speed dial.

"Hello my sweet boy how are you and oh how was school today, did you make any friends what are the clubs like, what about the girls?" Saeko asked.

"Whoa there I'm fine I don't need friends, I am not joining any clubs, and with the exception questions as to why I didn't want to take a shower after gym everything is great." Natsuki grumbled, not wanting to tell her what all happened but knew that she had to.

"What happened? And don't you think I didn't notice the non answer about the girls," Saeko said in a scolding but laughing tone.

"The gym teacher called Uncle Shin and told him that I had refused to shower with the other boys," Natsuki all but mumbled.

"How bad is it?"

"Well not to bad I just told him that the fact I am a bit smaller than the other guys they like to take advantage of it and I would prefer not to fight without my clothes."

Saeko began to laugh, "Well its not like you lied to him but it was close. I don't want you to lie to Shin Fujino so tell him as much of the truth as you can and if you can't avoid lying to him then tell him that it is between you and me and that in order to keep your promise he should ask me. I will deal with him," Saeko said with a sigh.

"Well I have to change out of my uniform I have a tour of the grounds to take."

"Ah Fujino village," Saeko said thinking back to when she and her father use to visit the Fujino estate often.

"It looks more like a town to me," Natsuki said.

"Well I am sure it has grown since I last seen it. Now tell me about the girls."

"Well there isn't much to tell other than Uncle Shin's daughter Shizuru. She is the only girl I am worried about and that is only because we are living in the same house."

"You don't think she has noticed do you."

"No she hasn't I kind of fell on her as she was showing me to my class and she felt the…. Well umm, (starts coughing and turning red). Well it kind of poked her so I am sure she sees me as just another horny boy."

"Ah my god, I hope Shin doesn't find out about that or all of this will be for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"He will either kill you or you will have to marry Shizuru, then he will kill you any way because he will find out you are a woman."

Natsuki's face went from tomato red to sheet white. She swallowed a lump of fear. There was a knock on the door.

"I love you mom but I need to go now," Natsuki said covering her fear by pulling off her uniform and pulling on loose pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a ducati on it and the words powered by Kuga in black block letters under the image.

"Be careful and I love you too my sweet one," Saeko said before hanging up.

Natsuki slipped her phone into the pocket of her jeans and opened the door to find Shizuru in a light lavender sundress that screamed lady of the house. Natsuki couldn't help but stare at the lovely young woman before her with awe.

'Wow,' was all Natsuki thought as she stared stupidly at the girl no woman she would be living with for the next five years.

Shizuru smiled at the reaction she had gotten from the young man and no sooner she smiled he realized his reaction as well.

Natsuki wrenched her head to the side looking at anything but Shizuru.

"Ara now that is a shade of red I have had yet to wittiness," Shizuru commented studying the young man as if he were a new and complicated toy.

"Idiot," Natsuki grumbled looking down at her feet studying her toes wiggling them to make them more fascinating.

"Nathan-Han thinks I am an idiot," Shizuru said starting to sniffle and tear up.

"Nnnooo," Natsuki said quickly. "I am an idiot not you." 'Crap crap double triple crap.'

Shizuru looked at the panicked boy and felt her heart skip a beat. 'A-ara he is so cute,' she thought as she got a good look at him. His clothes were baggy and he had a rushed look to him as if he had changed very quickly. His silky long hair was mussed her hand itched to run her fingers though it just to see if it was as soft as it appeared to be. She clinched and unclenched her fingers at the temptation.

Natsuki notices the attention on her hair and walked to her bathroom brushed her hair out and put it up in a ponytail. She then walked back to Shizuru her cheeks still a little pink.

"Does it look better now," Natsuki asked her head cocked like a puppy looking at it's master waiting for a treat.

'He looks like a beautiful girl with it down. I like it better down.' Shizuru thought as she gave him a once over.

"It looks fine Nathan-Han," she said instead.

"Thanks, if it wasn't for my mother I would just chop it all off," Natsuki said half smiling as the situation became less tense.

'That would be a sin of the worst kind,' Shizuru thought.

"We should start that tour before dinner," Shizuru said keeping her thoughts on his hair to herself.

"Umm sure we do have a lot of ground to cover don't we," Natsuki said.

They walked back the way they came taking their shoes from the cubbies then leaving the house.

"So can we start with the garage I was wanting to make sure my baby got here safely," Natsuki said now completely focused on her baby.

"Well I will take you to the garage though I can't for the life of me understand why they would put a baby in there and you don't seem to be old enough to be a parent." Shizuru said playfully enjoying the way he began to blush and get flustered.

"I umm, it's a motorcycle my baby is a ducati brand motorcycle with a barely street legal Kuga prototype motor. I have been working on this motor for the past year and if I can work out all the issues my company will have the only zero emissions motor that can go over two hundred mph." Natsuki said beginning to ramble on about the benefits of the motor and how it will not only upgrade technology but also save the planet.

"Ara ara you are quite attached to your baby then," Shizuru said leading them into the garage her mind spinning at all the information she had just received. 'Ara I guess he is not just a beautiful face,' she thought as they walked down a very long line of cars, trucks, vans, and motorcycles.

"There she is," Natsuki said rushing over to last spot in the garage.

Her baby was a Ducati Desmosedici RR body with a modified motor. Natsuki running her hands over the body looking for any scratches or dents before squatting down to look at the engine to ensure nothing was amiss.

Shizuru heard him sigh with relief before he stood up with a brilliant smile that made her breath catch. She couldn't help but remember how he felt on top of her in the hall this morning as he straddled the bike and turned the key. She watched as his smile got wider as the bike came to life almost soundlessly.

"It's a shame you're wearing a dress," Natsuki said catching Shizuru looking at her with a strange intensity.

"Why is that Nathan-Han?" Shizuru asked bringing herself back under control of herself.

"Well I would take you for a ride after all the tour would go a lot more quickly if we were to just ride around the grounds."

"Well seeing as I am wearing a dress and we only have a little over an hour to see the rest why don't we get to it." Shizuru said in her most down to business like tone as she turned her back on Nathan.

'I need some perspective, I should call Reito and see what he has planed for the evening.' She thought thinking about all the lovely girls that would be at the club wearing next to nothing soaked in booze and sweat on the dance floor.

Natsuki shut her bike down and followed Shizuru out of the garage. They were soon walking around Fujino village and Natsuki head was spinning with the information Shizuru was giving out about the town. They passed not one but two restaurants a three story apartment building that housed enforcers and their families. It was just like any small town you may encounter with all the business you would find in any town.

"That is the bath house and across the path there is the dojo and gun range." Shizuru said pointing out the buildings as she named them off.

"What about all those houses over by the woods?" Natsuki asked.

"Those are the houses of my aunts, uncles, cousins, and my fathers executives and their families."

"There are a lot of people living here," Natsuki said mostly to herself.

"Does it bother you?" Shizuru asked with an unreadable expression.

"No, not really I'm just not use to being around a lot of people when I am at home," Natsuki all but mumbled.

"So this will be a bit of an adjustment for you then," Shizuru said smiling at the young man.

'That falls under the heading of understatement,' Natsuki thought as she took in the gravity of her deception.

* * *

Well there you have the next chapter on this one I hope you like it. Please review so I know how you feel and so I can keep up.


	6. new feelings and a chat with dad

New feelings and a chat with dad.

* * *

I am sorry I have taken so long with my updates. I have some how ended up in the land the internet forgot. That is some where between BFE and you got a pretty mouth.

* * *

Dinner was fairly quiet that evening, if quiet meant a match between father and daughter to see who could make the newest member of the house blush the best shade of red.

After dinner Natsuki trudged up the stairs, her cheeks still pink from her run in with the garnet eyed teasers. Once in her room she closed and locked the door then promptly fell onto her bed and went back over her day.

* * *

_Flash back_

On their through Natsuki started to notice every one they passed stopped to stair at her. She glared back at them in hopes they would mind their own business.

Shizuru could hardly contain her giggles as she watched Nathan give every one they passed an icy glare.

"What are they looking at?" Natsuki asked looking to Shizuru for answers all the while still trying to glare down all who looked their way.

"Ara ara, is it not obvious to Nathan-han? We do not get many visitors here outside the family, so when we do get one we like to know who they are."

"Small town syndrome," Natsuki muttered to her self. "So what you are telling me is that everyone knows everything about everyone here," Natsuki said disliking the situation even more.

"Ara, does Nathan-han take exception to making friends?" Shizuru asked knowing that the young man was just a privet person by nature.

"I don't have a problem with making friends; I would just prefer to keep my privet life privet." Natsuki said becoming irritated at all the people around them eyeballing her.

'Ara, he is so cute when he is irritated,' Shizuru thought to her self. She let her eyes tear up unable to resist teasing him while he was in this state. "Does that mean Nathan-han does not want to be my friend?"

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Please don't let her cry, I can deal with all these people as long as she doesn't cry.' Natsuki thought beginning to panic.

"I wouldn't mind being your friend," Natsuki all but stammered.

"Ara, even if I want to know all about Nathan-han?" 'If I do that I will figure out why I find him so attractive,' Shizuru thought.

"How about I tell you all the important things about me?" Natsuki said knowing there was at least one thing about her self she wouldn't be able to share.

"Ara ara," Shizuru said going into her thinking pose. She knew she would accept those terms; it was a start after all. "I guess I will just have to accept that, after all we do live in the same house. Besides what better way is there to spend our time together getting to know the not as important things about each other.

'So much for trying to spend as little time as possible around her,' Natsuki thought sighing interlay.

"Then I guess we have a deal," Natsuki said seeing a blinding smile from Shizuru. 'This may not be so bad,' she thought.

"I believe this will be the start of a lovely friendship Nathan-han."

"Shizuru there is just one more thing, if we are going to be friends you should call me Nathan you know leave out the Han." Natsuki said already sick of the suffix game.

"Na-th-an," Shizuru said wrapping her tongue around each syllable tasting it as if she was eating a rich desert.

Natsuki felt a shiver run down her spine as her face heated up.

"Ara ara, such a cute shade of red," she said gleefully.

"Idiot," Natsuki said looking away from the bewitching woman, glaring at the people passing by.

"Meany," she replied with a sniffle.

'Crap!' Natsuki thought before going into panic mode. "No, no, no, don't cry I wasn't calling you an idiot I was calling myself one.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that it is not very healthy," she said without a single tear or sign of a tear on her face.

'She got me again, I really am an idiot,' Natsuki thought wishing for nothing more than to be away from the teasing.

"Ara ara, it seems as if I had lost track of the time, we should head back, dinner will be done soon." Shizuru said noticing that she no longer had Nathan's attention. His attention was focused on the dojo.

"What is he doing here?" Natsuki asked motioning toward Tate who was exiting the dojo.

"Do you know Tate-han?"

"Yes I do he is in my class, and I am fairly sure he doesn't like me much," Natsuki replied.

"That is odd he always seemed like such a nice young man to me. His uncle Sergey works for my father, so he has lived here for a long time now. When Tate's parents moved to the U.S. for work he wished to stay in Fuka, so Sergey took him in.

Natsuki fallowed the honey haired girl to the main house, dreading how much trouble seemed to be piling up.

End flashback.

* * *

Natsuki sighed got up off her bed and went to her bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her as she began to strip down. She soon got to the chest piece, and let out a moan of relief as she removed it. She rubbed her chest and back as they began to itch. Once both her back and chest were completely rubbed pink she removed the rest of her equipment. She then climbed into the shower and began to scrub her self. Once she was clean she climbed out of the shower and into the bath tub. All of her muscles relaxed as the hot water seeped into her. As her body relaxed she started to think of Shizuru. Even with the teasing being around her was the most pleasant part of her day. It was almost like breathing, even when she was flustered and stuttering it was just easy being around her. She gave her head a shake and got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her waist in much the same was as most men. She used another towel to dry her hair, chest and back. Once dry she walked over to her equipment and began the task of cleaning and drying it.

"Shit, what the hell is he doing here?" Tate asked as if he were ready to spit fire.

"From what I heard Fujino-sama has taken him in to foster," Takeda said with a shrug. "He seems okay to me."

"Guys who are okay don't try to snake another guy's girl. Besides there is something not right about him," Tate said defensively with his arms crossed.

"Why would he go after Shiho she doesn't even go to our school?"

"I'm not talking about Shiho I'm talking about Mai."

"Tate you have three years before you get hitched to Shiho, why are you so bent about Mai?"

"For the next three years Mai is my girl," Tate all but yelled.

"Whatever man, but here is some food for thought. Maybe just maybe he isn't after Mai; he could be just a new kid being friendly at his new school." Takeda said looking at him like he was nuts.

"Fine you could be right, but I still say there is something off about him."

"You use to say the same thing about Reito," Takeda said with a laugh and a head shake.

"I still think he's a bit off," Tate replied as if it were old news.

"Whatever man, just get your head together. He is going to be Fujino-sama's foster son for the next five years; you don't want to mess with him."

That said Takeda left Tate in the noodle shop.

* * *

"Ah yes just like that huummm," Reito moaned over the slurping noise as an unnamed blonde man went to work on his cock. The phone started to ring causing Reito to curse and the young blonde to stop. Reito picked up his phone and checked the caller id only to find Shizuru's number. His irritation went away as quickly as the smirk lit his face.

"What can I do for you this lovely evening Shizuru-san?" Reito asked in his most pleasant tone.

"Oh I was just seeing if you might know if anything of interest was going on tonight. You see I am feeling a bit lonely and feel the need for a bit of female company," she said.

"As much as it pains me to tell you this, we are in a dry season right now. If I wouldn't have thought ahead I would be having a very boring evening my self.

The parties will not start back up until next weekend." Reito said enjoying how tense she seemed to be.

"Now that just won't do at all," she said thinking over her options that were nonexistent.

"You are not completely without options. I would love to have what you have at your house right now." Reito said batting her.

"What do you mean what I have, my dear partner in crime.

"You can not possibly tell me that you haven't noticed that absolutely gorgeous young prince you have living with you?" Reito asked trying to get her to at least think about it.

"As lovely as it may be for you, I can see a few problems in it for me. The first of those problems is the fact he lacks breast and has the wrong genitalia. The second is this is my father's house, so the best case if I am caught with him is I will end up married at sixteen.

"Ouch if that is the best thing to happen if you get caught with him, what is the worst?" Reito asked forgetting who Shizuru's for a moment.

"You know who my father is and what he does. If it wasn't for the fact that he has taken a shine to Nathan I would have just assumed the worst first. Though I am more than willing to admit it is still a possibility." She said somewhat surprised she was even entertaining the idea of being with anyone much less a man in her father's house.

"Well a marriage to him wouldn't necessarily fall into the realm of a bad thing. Think about it by marring him you family business will be much easier to convert, you two would make such beautiful babies, and you can bet your lovely little backside it has crossed your father's mind as well." Reito said the last part quite seriously. He smiled internally as he could almost feel the comment hit.

"I would prefer to cross that bridge when it comes up if it does." She said knowing the game he was playing at. "Now that I know you find him attractive maybe I can find a way to get you two together."

"Oh no, I already know I am not his type and he is a bit to doll faced for me. That is the reason I thought you may find him to your liking. He is very lovely more so than any of the girls I have seen you with." Reito said nipping the thought of her setting him up in the bud.

"That wasn't a fair statement Reito, Anh was very beautiful." She said in defense of her sexual history.

"Anh was last year Shi-chan and the green haired monster you were seeing after her canceled that out."

"I was under the impression that we agreed never to bring that person up," she said in mock affront.

"We also agreed to be honest with each other as well." Reito said in a matching tone.

"How have I been dishonest with you Reito-han?"

"You can not honestly tell me that you are not interested in the lovely Kuga-san," Reito said going for the direct approach.

"I never said Nathan didn't interest me," she said with complete innocence.

"Omission of the truth is still dishonest," he said sure that he had managed to stump her.

"You do know that we just met today," she said becoming exasperated.

"That is odd. I just thought with him being your father's god son you two would have at least met a few times." He said confused by this new information.

"My father has always been a silent part of his life. Last night was the first time I was even told he existed."

"Wow and here I thought my family was dysfunctional," he said thinking of his little sister.

"I should go now, so you may go back to what you were doing." Shizuru said knowing Reito well enough to know she had interrupted him.

"As always it was a pleasure, see you at school tomorrow." Reito said motioning the blonde to go back to what he was doing before they were interrupted.

Shizuru hung up the phone only to answer the door when she heard a light knock.

"Hello father, to what do I owe this visit?" Shizuru asked still feeling a little neglected by her father as of late.

"We need to talk little one, I know we haven't had much time together. I am sorry I have been so busy lately, it has just been very tricky changing the family business over." Shin said pulling his little girl into a hug.

"Its fine daddy I understand, it is not easy going legitimate after five hundred years of our law." She said hugging her father back.

"We have been having some problems with that," Shin said taking a seat in one of Shizuru's over stuffed chairs. "I will not be able to retire until I get you and the others legitimate jobs and launder this holding. I have already laundered our other accounts, converted our business fronts back to what they are publicly see as and put an end to all movement of illegal merchandise. I have already spoke to Saeko Kuga about providing jobs and absorbing our people. She promised to do this by opening a Kuga motors here in Fuka."

"How does Uncle Hero feel about all of this?"

"He likes the idea for the most part; he just dislikes how much we would be relying on the Kuga's."

"I don't understand they are like family are they not?"

"His problem with it is that they are friends not family."

"I still don't see the problem; they do not seem like the kind of people who would go back on their word."

"They are not the type, but Saeko will do anything to keep her son happy, healthy and free."

"Are you saying she would do something to hurt us?"

"No not at all, if she didn't trust us with Nathan she would have made a move to take us out before we ever got our hands on her son. She is a very strong and extremely powerful woman."

"Then why is Hero so worried. She trust us enough to put Nathan in our care, we have no reason to distrust her. After all we have the bigger trump card."

"I know it seems like over kill but I intend to make Nathan family. It will ease Hero's mind and it will keep both families safer."

"How do you plan to do that father?" Shizuru asked beginning to feel uneasy.

"There are a few options on how we can go about doing this. The first would be a marriage between you and him. The second would be for me to make him my heir and marry him to Hero's daughter Aoi. The third would be to start him off as an enforcer and bring him into the family that way. I don't want to go with the third option, it would taint our relationship with him and it will put us at odds with Saeko."

"The only option that is achievable is the first option. Aoi is in love," Shizuru answered saying the last part in a whisper.

Shin hung his head, ashamed that he would have to rely on his daughter, to bring them out of the life that had kept their family alive for the past five hundred years.

"Are you sure Shizuru, I can't bare for you to be unhappy." He said looking at his daughter.

"I won't be unhappy father, though I would prefer this not be an arranged marriage. I want to do this in my own way. Will you allow me to do that?"

"I can't see why not, we do have plenty of time to take things slow." Shin said knowing that his daughter wasn't attracted to men.

Shin nodded his head and rose from the chair wrapping his daughter in a hug. As guilty as he may have felt there was nothing he could do for Shizuru until she let him. It was at this moment he wished Saeko would have given birth to a daughter and not a son.

* * *

Natsuki woke to the sound of her alarm going off. Her arm snaked out quickly and smacked at the alarm until she managed to knock it from the table. She cursed as she kicked the covers off and got up in search of the alarm clock that had managed to roll under the bed. After turning it off she placed it back on the bed side table and snagged one of her school uniforms from the closet and dressed.

It wasn't long before she had her school things together and was following her nose down the stairs. She walked into the dinning room and was greeted to the sight of the two Fujino's sipping tea in unison.

"Good morning Nathan-kun, why don't you join us." Shin said smiling at the young man who would become his son in law.

"Good morning uncle Shin and I think I will it all looks great." Natsuki said feeling a little more comfortable.

Natsuki took a seat across from Shizuru. She was surprised when Shizuru began to serve her.

Shizuru set the fish, soup, and rice before the young man who appeared to be surprised by her action.

'Well getting him to like me is going to be easy enough,' Shizuru thought smiling inwardly.

"So Nathan-kun how did you sleep," Shin asked seeing Shizuru at work.

"I slept very well thanks," Natsuki said as she noticed the absents of mayonnaise.

Shizuru placed a cup of tea in front of her as she continued to search the table for the beloved condiment.

"Is there something your missing Nathan-kun?" Shin asked with a knowing smile.

"Ah, do you have any mayonnaise," Natsuki asked with a hopeful puppy expression.

'Ara, so cute,' Shizuru thought trying to contain herself.

"I believe we have some in the kitchen," Shin responded slowly taking in his daughter's reaction to the request for mayonnaise.

Shizuru got up from her seat gracefully and made her way to the kitchen. She returned to the table with a small jar of light mayonnaise.

'Oh hell no, there is no way I am going to be stuck here in the land of fake mayo,' Natsuki thought trying to control her urge to cry.

"This is all we have right now, but we could pick up some more on the way home if you would like." Shizuru said seeing that Nathan was close to tears looking at the small jar.

"Thank you Shizuru," Natsuki said giving the honey haired girl her most winning smile.

'Ara...,' was all Shizuru could think as she set the jar in front of Nathan with a dreamy look on her face.

'This might actually work,' Shin thought as he took in his daughter's reaction.

"Uncle Shin I wanted to ask if it is possible for me to ride my bike to school?" Natsuki asked after she finished her last bite of rice.

"I don't see why not as long as your license is legal and current," he replied with a thought.

"Father if it is alright with Nathan I would like to ride in with him this morning." Shizuru said surprising both Natsuki and her father.

"I can't see why not what do you say Nathan, would you give Shizuru a ride to school?"

"I would be happy to," Natsuki replied trying not to panic.

"Great, I just need to make our lunches and we will be ready to go." Shizuru said with a wink in Nathan's direction, taking satisfaction in the pink color that blossomed in his cheeks.

"You don't have to make my lunch Shizuru," Natsuki said shyly looking up at the older girl.

'Ara an opening,' Shizuru thought gleefully going in for the tease. "Does Nathan not like my cooking?" she asked with the start of a pout.

"No no it's not like that I love your cooking i just don't want to put you through any trouble on my account." Natsuki said quickly her pink cheeks going red.

"It isn't any trouble, I will just make enough for two since Nathan loves my cooking." Shizuru said with a blinding smile as she took their dishes to the kitchen.

'Did some one get the license number of the truck that hit me,' Natsuki thought as her eyes followed Shizuru.

Shin looked over at the dazed young man and couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Nathan-kun your in good company, she gets me to all the time. She sure knows how to make people agree with her. It was the same way with her mother that woman use to keep me from knowing if i was coming or going."

"I can see how that could happen," Natsuki said looking at Shin unable to see the crime boss only the loving father and husband. 'I may just like him by the end of this,' Natsuki thought.

"I guess I am off to start my day. Oh Nathan drive very carefully with my little girl on that bike of yours." Shin said leaving Natsuki no doubt that her life depended on it.

"Yes sir, I am always careful," Natsuki replied looking Shin in the eye.

"Good, have a nice day at school," he said leaving the dinning room.

Natsuki went back up to her room and grabbed her book bag, keys and spare helmet then rushed back down stairs and into the kitchen to meet Shizuru.

Shizuru was finishing off the second box when she heard the jingle of keys enter the kitchen.

"Ara, your just in time I just finish the lunches," she said slipping a blue handkerchief wrapped box in to Natsuki's book bag.

"Thank you, um, here this is for you," Natsuki said giving Shizuru the helmet. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" Natsuki asked.

"I've been on one once or twice," she said with a small smile remembering the rides she use to go on with Ahn. "A friend of mine took me on a few rides last year."

'Oh, well good that makes things easier,' Natsuki thought beginning to feel a bit awkward. "Well I guess we should go, if you want to get there early."

"Ara, that is just one of the joys of my office," she said with a repressed sigh as she made her way to the garage.

Natsuki pulled her helmet from the compartment under the seat and pulled it on. She then mounted the bike and held out her hand to assist Shizuru.

Shizuru climbed on behind Natsuki being mindful of her skirt as she wrapped her arms around the lean waist in front of her.

Natsuki breath caught a little when she felt Shizuru's breast press in to her back. 'Well at least she knows how to hold on,' Natsuki though as she started her motorcycle.

As Natsuki pulled her bike into the student parking lot Shizuru tapped her on the stomach and pointed at the empty space close to the building. Natsuki pulled into the space and notice the small sign that had Shizuru's name on it.

'She has her own parking space, must be one of the joys of her office,' Natsuki thought as she turned of her bike and help Shizuru dismount.

"Ara, that was great," Shizuru said removing her helmet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Natsuki said genuinely happy that Shizuru like riding with her. "Do you want to ride back with me after school? Maybe see some of Fuka before we go back."

"Ara, I would like to but I have to stay an hour after last bell for the counsel meeting," Shizuru said regretfully.

"I could wait for you, I was thinking of checking out some of sports teams anyway." Natsuki said with a shrug.

"I thought you were going to look into a part time job," Shizuru said looking over at the young man.

"I am, but I still want to see what kind of teams you have here." Natsuki said tucking her helmet into the compartment.

"I see," Shizuru said trying to smooth the wrinkles she put in his shirt.

At that moment Reito pulled in next to Natsuki's bike in a BMW convertible.

"Nice ride Shizuru-san," he said getting out of his car and walking over to them. "What is that a Ducat?" he asked giving Natsuki's bike a once over.

"Do you know much about motorcycles?" Natsuki asked looking at Reito pointedly as she stilled Shizuru's hands.

"Not really I am more of a car man myself," he said taking note of the placement of Shizuru's hands.

"Nice car, it has one of Kuga's first low emission packages in it. I can upgrade it if you like." Natsuki said giving Reito a measuring look.

"I might just take you up on that Kuga-san," Reito said knowing nothing about cars other than what is hot and what is not.

"Call me Nathan please, when you call me Kuga-san I start looking around for my mother," Natsuki said.

"Well then Nathan-san we should speak again soon but for now I have to go play pied piper or the fan girls and boys will swarm the office," he said flashing one of his crest kid smiles.

"Ara, ara, I guess that means I better make my way to the office. Have a good day Nathan," Shizuru said giving Nathan a wink.

"Have a good day Shizuru," Natsuki replied as the lovely woman made her way into the building. 'Did i just ask her out?' Natsuki asked herself beginning to panic.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews this isn't a new chappy, but I have been wanting to expand on this one since I posted it. Coming soon 'Is this a date or a dat?'


End file.
